Von Slytherin Stolz und Gryffindor Vorurteil
by Toronris
Summary: Es ist eine allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass ein Junggeselle aus Slytherin auf keinen Fall ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor lieben darf. Was also tut ein Blaise Zabini, wenn er sich unsterblich in eine Hermine Granger verliebt?
_**Autor-Notiz:** Hey ihr Lieben, viele von euch haben sich nach "Nachhilfe mit Nebenwirkungen" eine Fanfiction für Hermine  & Blaise gewünscht. Tada, hier ist euer Wunsch erfüllt. Ich habe mit der englischen Variante hiervon einen Wettbewerb auf Wattpad gewonnen und werde sie jetzt Stück für Stück ins Deutsche übersetzen. Die Aufgabe war es, eine Geschichte über einen heimlichen Verehrer zu schreiben. Das Original hat über 5000 Wörter, ich werde also für die Übersetzung drei Kapitel draus machen. Viel Spaß!_

* * *

 **~ { Ein heimlicher Verehrer } ~**

Es ist eine allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass ein Junggeselle aus Slytherin auf keinen Fall ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor lieben darf. Zwar sind die Gefühle oder Ansichten eines solchen Jungens natürlich unbekannt, aber diese Wahrheit sitzt in den Köpfen der alten Zauberer-Familien so fest, dass er gleich als das rechtmäßige Eigentum der einen oder anderen ihrer Slytherin-Schülerin gilt.

Blaise Zabini, Sechtsklässler und stolzes Mitglied des Hogwarts-Hauses Slytherin, wusste dies alles natürlich nur zu gut, aber er war trotzdem in eine Gryffindor verliebt. Er wusste ebenso genau, dass für den Fall, dass irgendeiner seiner Freunde auch nur den Hauch eines Verdachts bezüglich seiner Gefühle haben sollte, es um ihn geschehen war. Am schlimmsten wäre es, wenn sein bester Freund Draco Malfoy es mitbekommen würde, der ihn nicht nur dafür verachten würde, überhaupt jemanden aus Gryffindor zu mögen, sondern ihn darüber hinaus hassen würde, wenn er wüsste, um welches Mädchen es genau ging.

Denn es war eine ebenso allgemein anerkannte Wahrheit, dass Draco Malfoy nichts als Hass für Harry Potter empfand und damit auch für dessen Freunde. In Hermine Granger verliebt zu sein, war folglich eine Beleidigung für den Prinzen von Slytherin persönlich. Ganz zu schweigen von dem Mädchen selbst, die sich zu Tode gruseln würde, wenn sie wüsste, dass der beste Freund ihres Erzfeindes in sie verliebt war.

Sie würde es sowieso gar nicht erst glauben.

Also, was sollte ein armer Junge wie er anstellen? Valentinstag war um die Ecke und er hatte sich selbst geschworen, ihr an diesem Tag seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er war absolut entschlossen. Wenn er nur den Mut hätte, das tatsächlich durchzuziehen.

„Wusstest du", fragte Draco ihn in jenem Moment, „dass ein paar Idioten aus Gryffindor tatsächlich angefangen haben, Granger als verborgene Schönheit zu bezeichnen?"

„Bitte was?", war alles, was Blaise dazu sagen konnte. Wieso erwähnte sein bester Freund in genau diesem Augenblick ausgerechnet Hermine? Waren seine Gedanken so laut gewesen?

„Ja, das ist schon ziemlich lächerlich, oder?"

Er richtete den Blick auf Hermine, die nur einige Meter vor ihnen ging und fröhlich mit ein paar Klassenkameradinnen plauderte. Ihre Schönheit war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, das stand fest, doch was genau sollte er darauf erwidern? Er konnte das ja schlecht zugeben, aber genauso wenig konnte er sie beleidigen.

„Sie ist ganz passabel, aber nicht hübsch genug, um mich zu reizen."

Das sollte funktionieren. Wie erwartet brach sein bester Freund in einen Lachanfall aus, nachdem er diese Worte gehört hatte.

„Ja, Blaise", grinste Draco: „Wir alle wissen um deine hohen Standards. Kein einfaches Schulmädchen wir jemals hübsch genug sein, um von dir als Schönheit bezeichnet zu werden."

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Blaise, dass Hermine ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde anschaute, aber bevor er sicher sein konnte, dass er sich das nicht nur eingebildet hatte, hatte sie sich schon wieder umgedreht. Verdammt! Wenn das so weiterging, würde er noch wahnsinnig werden! Er musste endlich etwas unternehmen!

oOoOoOo

 _Liebste, schönste Hermine,_

 _ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht, mich einfach so an dich zu wenden, ohne mich korrekt vorzustellen, doch du musst mir dieses forsche Auftreten verzeihen, denn ich habe gute Gründe, meine Identität zu verbergen._

 _Valentinstag ist nahe und ich werde keinen weiteren Tag leben können, wenn ich diese Gelegenheit nicht ergreife, meine Gefühle zu gestehen. In meinen Augen gibt es keine Blume, die schöner ist, keinen Stern, der heller scheint als dein Antlitz. Ich erwische mich dabei, dich mitten im Unterricht anzustarren, davon träumend, deine Hand zu halten, während du vollkommen vertieft bist in das, was unsere respektablen Lehrer uns beizubringen versuchen._

 _Ich bin nichts weiter als ein Feigling, denn den Mut, meine Gefühle von Angesicht zu Angesicht auszusprechen, habe ich nicht. Du verachtest mich gewiss für diese Geheimnistuerei, oder schlimmer noch, glaubst mir kein einziges Wort. Doch lass mich dir versichern, dass selbst ein Feigling, der im Dunkeln verbleibt, sich vor Enthüllung scheut, dennoch aufrichtig und ehrlich sein kann. Ich weiß, ich bin es._

 _Auf immer_

 _Dein heimlicher Verehrer_

Hermine konnte nicht aufhören, wütend zu fluchen. Wer auch immer es geschafft hatte, dieses Stück Pergament in ihre Tasche zu schmuggeln, musste der größte Idiot auf Erden sein. Und wenn derjenige auch nur ein einziges Wort davon tatsächlich ernst meinte, war er umso mehr ein Dummkopf. Wofür hielt er sie? Eine unberührte Jungfrau, die völlig überwältigt von der Aussicht auf einen Verehrer war?

Nicht, dass sie etwas gegen ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit gehabt hätte. Die Worte, die Zabini am Tag vorher so arrogant von sich gegeben hatte, hatten ihr gegen ihren Willen wehgetan. Nicht hübsch genug, um ihn zu reizen. Als ob sie jemals Blaise Zabini reizen wollte. Der Stolz, den er vor sich hertrug, nur weil er ein Slytherin und Reinblut war, war schon schlimm genug, aber die Art und Weise, wie er jedes Mädchen zu verachten schien, war wirklich abstoßend. Gut für ihn, dass er so reich und schön war. Sie machte sich rein gar nichts aus seiner Meinung. Es war nur die Tatsache, überhaupt als nicht sonderlich hübsch betrachtet zu werden, die wehtat. Das hatte nichts mit ihm persönlich zu tun. Er war ein Slytherin und damit sowieso völlig verkommen.

Sie wandte ihren Kopf ein wenig, um ihn besser betrachten zu können. Sie gehörten beide zu den wenigen Studenten, die dieses Jahr noch Alte Runen belegten, tatsächlich war er der einzige aus Slytherin. Während sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres deswegen noch Respekt für ihn empfunden hatte, hatte die Art und Weise, wie er die übrigen Schüler und insbesondere sie selbst behandelt hatte, ihr schnell gezeigt, dass er immer noch derselbe Bastard wie zuvor war. Sie betrachtete aufmerksam sein Gesicht. Seine italienische Mutter und sein afrikanischer Vater hatten definitiv ihr Bestes gegeben, nur die schönsten Äußerlichkeiten an ihn zu vererben. Er war abstoßend gutaussehend.

„Versuch bitte, mich nicht gänzlich mit deinen Blicken aufzufressen, Granger."

Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Zabini sich ebenfalls zu ihr umgedreht hatte. Errötend senkte sie den Blick auf den dummen Liebesbrief auf ihrem Tisch. Wenn doch diese Worte bloß so aufmerksam gemeint waren, wie sie vorgaben. Es wäre mal eine nette Abwechslung, und es würde sie von der arroganten Verachtung von Zabini ablenken.

„Na, was lesen Wir da?", provozierte Blaise sie weiter: „Einen Liebesbrief?"

Ärgerlich drehte Hermine sich wieder zu ihm um: „Tatsächlich, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, es ist in der Tat ein Liebesbrief. Überraschend, was?"

„Wie süß!", rief Blaise voll falschem Enthusiasmus aus: „Und, was willst du machen? Schleichst du dich jetzt heimlich aus dem Schloss für ein kleines Schäferstündchen?"

„Sicherlich nicht", gab Hermine mit so viel Würde wie möglich zurück: „Als ob ich jemals so einen lächerlichen Blödsinn glauben würde. Kein ehrenhafter Mann würde jemals so einen Liebesbrief schreiben, ohne zu sagen, wer er ist. Dies hier", fuhr sie fort und deutete auf das Pergament, „ist nur kitschig und verachtenswert. Ich kann das wirklich nicht ernst nehmen."

„Kitschig?"

Wenn Hermine es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte sie gesagt, dass Blaise für einen Moment verletzt dreinschaute, doch der Ausdruck huschte so schnell über sein Gesicht, dass sie dem keine echte Beachtung schenkte.

„Ja, kitschig", erwiderte sie: „Also wirklich. Schöner als eine Blume? Ich leuchte heller als ein Stern? Wer schreibt sowas heutzutage überhaupt noch?"

„Ein echter Romantiker würde ich mal sagen."

Das brachte Hermine zum Kichern. In ihrem Kopf entstand plötzlich das Bild von Zabini, wie er an einem alten Schreibtisch saß, eine Feder in der Hand, bemüht darum, so schön wie möglich zu schreiben, während er sich die lächerlichsten romantischen Sätze ausdachte. Aber bevor ihre Fantasie das Bild vollständig ausmalen konnte, erschien Professor Babbling und ihre merkwürdige Unterhaltung mit Blaise fand ein jähes Ende.


End file.
